25 de Diciembre
by Alice-KuroRabbit
Summary: Hoy era un día especial, no solo porque se festejaba la Navidad. Era el nacimiento de la persona que más ama Shinichi en este mundo... Ran.


**_¡Hola gente~!_**

_Jojojojojojo~ ¡Feliz Navidad!_

_Como este es un día especial, les traigo como regalo este lindo shot (?) aparte del lemon xD_

_Sé que Aoyama no ha dicho el cumpleaños de Ran pero... por la misma razón hice este shot dedicado a ella, que es un personaje que me gusta mucho =w= aunque es odiada por muchos -m- pero ese es otro tema nwn_

_La inspiración me llego escuchando una canción que les diré al final._

_Y bien, sin nada más qué decir._

_¡Disfruten!_

_**Disclaimer:**__Detective Conan no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para su gran creador _**_Aoyama Gosho._**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>25 de Diciembre<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Feliz cumpleaños, Ran…"

* * *

><p>—S-Shinichi…— tartamudeó Ran mientras mantenía el equilibrio en el hielo y se aferraba con insistencia a las manos del mencionado.<p>

—Tranquila —la reconfortó—. Mantente así, estoy contigo.

Ella solo asintió. Ir a la pista de hielo como regalo de cumpleaños, quizás no fue muy buena idea, no sabía patinar, por esa misma razón Shinichi le estaba enseñando.

—Bien…—susurró él —. Voy a soltarte.

— ¡N-No! —negó Ran moviendo su cabeza—, si lo haces voy caer…

—Ran, cuando aprendiste a andar en bicicleta también te caíste muchas veces, pero terminaste aprendiendo —le recordó a su novia—. Es lo mismo.

— ¡No es lo mismo! —se quejó— ¡Esto es una pista de hielo! ¡No una bicicleta!

Shinichi suspiró largamente viendo como su aliento se convertía en una pequeña nube blanca que desapareció al poco tiempo. Esa no sería una navidad tranquila. Hoy era un día especial, no solo porque se festejaba la Navidad. Era el nacimiento de la persona que más ama él en este mundo... Ran.

Y para darle un detalle por su cumpleaños y Navidad, llevarla a una cita es ser romántico ¿no? Definitivamente, él no era bueno en esas cosas.

—Cinco… cuatro… tres…— empezó a contar.

Ran lo miro curiosa y después sorprendida al comprender de qué se trataba aquella cuenta regresiva. Notaba como Shinichi aflojaba su agarre.

—Dos… uno… _cero_— y Shinichi la soltó.

Nerviosa, comenzó a avanzar tambaleante a la vez que oía a su novio reír.

—No te rías—protestó ella, inflando sus cachetes. Él solo asintió. La chica seguía avanzando, notando que su novio la seguía.

—Aprendes rápido —elogió Shinichi—. Felicidades.

—Es porque tú me enseñaste —consideró Ran con una sonrisa—. Gracias…

Él se acercó a ella, la rodeo con ambos brazos y la besó en la frente. La sonrisa de la chica se hizo aun más amplia. A lo lejos, una señora con gafas negras y un sombrero café ocultando su cabello tomaba fotografías en compañía de un señor con los mismos accesorios.

—Oye, Yukiko ¿No crees que deberías darles más privacidad? —le espectó su marido.

—Oh~ Es que cuando los veo juntos me dan enormes ganas de fotografiarles — respondió ella alegre.

—Pareces paparazzi — rió el escritor.

Yukiko frunció el ceño y fulminó con la mirada a su marido. Yusaku sonrió nervioso, ella parecía enfadada, pero giró nuevamente poniendo atención a la joven pareja.

—Me siento vigilado…—intuyó el detective mirando por todos lados.

Ran rió ante la acción de Shinichi y también se dedicó a observar su alrededor. Todos los edificios estaban decorados con cascadas de luces de colores, al igual que los árboles, dándole al lugar un aspecto mágico. Los niños pasaban con risas dibujadas en sus rostros en compañía de sus padres que desbordaban felicidad.

—Bien…—murmuró él, ella lo escuchó y volteó a verlo —.Vamos a la feria —sonrió.

— ¿A la feria? — Preguntó Ran—. ¿Para qué?

— ¿Cómo que para qué? — Él frunció el ceño— Vamos a divertirnos—respondió sonriendo de lado, un gesto muy característico suyo, en cual Ran siempre le había tenido debilidad.

La tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a la feria…

* * *

><p>Ran abrió sus ojos con cierto brillo de encanto. Si pensó que la pista de hielo se veía mágica, la feria lo superaba. Había música navideña en todo el lugar y las luces parecían bailar.<p>

Era maravilloso tan solo al contemplarlo.

Shinichi parecía entusiasmado, ahora era él quien la llevaba de un lado a otro para subirse en cada juego. De cierta manera a Ran le gustaba ver que él también disfrutaba el día, ya que estaba consiente que a Shinichi solo le gustaba el _25 de Diciembre_ por su cumpleaños, porque la Navidad le aburría y en esas fechas solía ser todo un _"Grinch"._

Ahora solo paseaban por el lugar, Ran seguía observando el lugar junto a Shinichi. Hasta que encontró algo que robó toda su atención.

— ¿Nos vamos, Ran? — Preguntó Shinichi mientras seguía su camino, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que su novia no estaba a su lado — ¿Ran?

Giró para encontrarse con la chica mirando fijamente con ojos brillantes a un panda que se mostraba en una juguetería. Shinichi se acercó a ella.

—Yo lo quiero…

— ¿En serio? ¿No estás muy grande para esas cosas? — preguntó Shinichi mientras arqueaba una ceja.

—Sí pero…—se rasco una mejilla a la vez que bajaba la mirada avergonzada—. Los pandas me gustan demasiado…— le sonrió.

Shinichi se sonrojo levemente y desvió su mirada.

"Es muy linda…"

—Ran, eres rara— pausó un momento y después miró al panda, en verdad era lindo, no culpaba a Ran por haber puesto su atención en él —.Pero si tanto te gusta… también puedo dártelo, es tu cumpleaños.

—Shinichi…

— ¿Q-Qué? — el detective se preguntaba si tenía algo en la cara al sentir la penetrante mirada de su novia en él.

— ¡Muchas gracias! — le exclamó con dulzura.

A la hora de comprar el panda y llevárselo, Ran lo besó en la mejilla y lo abrazó. Shinichi se sorprendió con el tan repentino abrazo, pero de igual forma lo correspondió.

—Uhm…—murmuró Ran.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—E-Es que… E-Estas calientito…

Se quedó inmóvil luego de escuchar las palabras de Ran y sentía como su rostro enrojecía hasta parecer la nariz de Rudolph.

—Aww~ Que linda pareja hacen— comentó la anciana encargada de la juguetería, haciendo que los jóvenes se enrojecieran más y salieran de ahí.

—Vamos a casa, no quiero que mi madre se moleste si llegamos tarde—le dijo él recordando la advertencia de su madre.

Ran asintió y tomó la mano del chico.

Y siguieron caminando por las frías calles de la ciudad. Ran pensó que este había sido un lindo cumpleaños. Mientras estaba atrapada en sus pensamientos no se percató que estaban enfrente de la mansión Kudo. Levantó su mirada hacia al cielo y sintió como algo cayó en su mejilla derecha.

— ¡Mira Shinichi! — Exclamo ella emocionada, apuntando el cielo con su índice— ¡Esta nevando!

— ¿Y qué tiene de especial? Siempre neva en estas fechas —comentó restándole importancia, llevó su mano al bolsillo buscando las llaves pero al notar que Ran se había quedado callada se detuvo.

—Shi-Shinichi…— lo llamó Ran con voz tímida.

El susodicho la miro con curiosidad, dándole a entender que prosiga a hablar. Ran desvió su mirada a cualquier lado; no tenía ni la menor idea de qué decir. Bueno, en realidad si la tenía. Quería otro _regalo_. Pero no es como si la señorita-muy-tímida-como-para-decirlo-directamente-fuera a admitirlo.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó su novio, al notar que ella no decía ni mu, y solamente miraba al suelo con un pequeño rubor abrazando al panda.

Rió de ternura ante la expresión de su novia, se acercó a ella y comenzó a frotar su mejilla con la suya. De alguna manera había entendido la indirecta.

Ran lucia complacida con esa acción, pero continuó callada, Shinichi le brindó cortos besos en las mejillas desviándose a darle en la frente y luego a su oreja produciendo cosquillas a la chica. Él reía suavemente mientras rosaba su nariz con la de ella.

—Te quiero mucho…— le dijo Shinichi, observando como las mejillas de Ran se tornaban carmesí, pero sonreía—. Buff, Ran, se supone que tendrías que responder que también me quieres.

La chica se sonrojó más de lo normal y acto seguido pellizcó la mejilla del chico para darle un castigo no merecido mientras que él intentaba liberarse

— ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Duele! ¡No seas mala!

— ¡No soy mala! —protestó soltándolo y mirando a un costado

Después su expresión cambio totalmente a una más tranquila pero al mismo tiempo avergonzada y Shinichi la observaba molesto tocándose su mejilla lastimada.

—Sí, bien…— habló luego de un rato—.También te quiero…

La chica se sorprendió cuando repentinamente él se le abalanzó encima para atraparla en un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Suéltame! — decía a la vez que el chico la llenaba de besos su rostro y los brazos del detective le impedían escaparse.

— ¡Jamás! — respondió con una sonrisa— ¡Ran, es tu culpa por ser tan linda y tierna!

— ¡Mira quién habla! —dijo ella sin pensar , haciendo que ambos detuvieran todo.

— ¿Crees que soy lindo? —le preguntó Shinichi con cierta vergüenza, cosa que hizo que ella se ruborizara.

Ran tartamudeaba sin saber qué responder, pero terminó por asentir. Shinichi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la miró esperando que sus ojos se encuentren con los suyos, apenas eso pasó, rozó las narices de ambos otra vez, y cuando también la vio esbozar una sonrisa. Rompió la distancia con un beso en los labios.

Se separó, sintiendo una de las manos de Ran aferrada a su hombro.

—O-Otro…— susurro Ran , tan suave y bajo que creyó no ser escuchada, aunque si fue.

Shinichi al principio no entendió a qué se refería Ran con "otro", pero después comprendió que pedía otro beso.

—A la orden…—respondió, y sin más, unieron sus labios una vez más.

Normalmente, todas las veces que se besaban eran… besos cortos. Un roce de labios, lo que la gente solía llamar como piquito. Por eso era un poco raro y a la vez nuevo que esté beso estuviese durando tanto.

Shinichi sintió como su piel se erizaba poco a poco y su corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido cuando una lengua se abría paso entre sus labios… ¿La misma chica que se avergüenza de gestos tan inocentes como caminar de la mano estaba haciendo aquello?

Sin separarse, abrió lentamente sus ojos, para verla a ella, con el rostro completamente rojo y ojos cerrados. Sentía como la mano que estaba posada en su hombro temblaba y la otra apretaba al panda, que era definitivo, si ese panda tuviese vida, ya estaría asfixiado.

Ran estaba básicamente tragándose toda esa vergüenza para poder realizar eso.

"Ah… incluso en momentos como estos, Ran es tan adorable…"

La abrazó aun más para acercarla más a él y volvía a cerrar sus ojos, tratando de hacer lo mismo que hacia Ran con la lengua. Sinceramente no tenía idea de cómo se hacía tal cosa, aunque Ran se encontraba en la misma situación.

Shinichi era consiente que él fue el primer beso de ella, y viceversa. Asi que por suerte en ese momento ninguno podía compararse con nadie, porque era la primera vez de ambos en el tema.

Unos momentos más tarde, Ran parecía que ya había entrado en confianza, ya que repentinamente empezó a mover su lengua dentro de su boca. Shinichi intentaba hacerla retroceder un poco, para no quedarse atrás en la situación, pero ella no le haría la cosa tan sencilla.

Luchando por quien dominaba el beso, Ran iba ganando, cosa que sorprendió al detective… se suponía ella era la tímida.

Y una vez, cuando sus labios se habían separado de los ajenos, ella abrió los ojos, tomó las mejillas del chico, para mirarlo fijamente.

—Feliz navidad, Shinichi…

—Feliz cumpleaños, Ran.

—¡Ohh~! ¡Ustedes son DOS son TAN lindos!

La pareja volteó nerviosa, al oír aquella exclamación para encontrarse exactamente con la persona que esperaban.

—Son tan hermosa pareja—comentó Sonoko con ternura, que había estado viendo desde lejos toda la escena.

— ¿Y mi cámara? ¡¿Dónde está mi cámara?! — se preguntaba desesperada la ex actriz

Ambos notaron que la mujer y la joven no eran los únicos que los habían visto, todos los invitados a la fiesta también lo hicieron.

—Desde que eran niños sabía que terminarían juntos— argumentó Agasa orgulloso, que venía acompañado de la liga juvenil de detectives.

— ¿Y-Ya dejaron de besarse? —preguntó Ayumi, que se tenía tapados los ojos, avergonzada.

Kazuha llevaba un tenue rubor en sus mejillas al ver ambos jóvenes besándose. En cambio Heiji sonreía pícaramente, ya pensado en miles de formas en molestar a Kudo.

—Bueno — habló Yusaku que tenía en manos la cámara de su esposa— Entremos, o la comida va a enfriarse.

—Si… pero devuélveme mi cámara— le tendió su mano, él le obedeció.

Todos entraron, siendo Shinichi y Ran los últimos, la mansión Kudo también se encontraba decorada —a pesar de las incontables veces que Shinichi protestó—, en una esquina yacía un enorme árbol con luces y esferas en sus ramas, Ran colocó al lado del árbol su panda, Shinichi se acercó a ella.

—Espero que te haya gustado tus regalos— le susurró suavemente al oído.

—Pero de todos, uno es mi favorito— respondió ella con una cálida sonrisa.

— ¿Huh? ¿De verdad? Espera… ¿Y cuál es ese rega...?

Ran lo interrumpió con un beso.

"Tu amor"

* * *

><p><em>Bien~ La canción fue de Sleeping With Sirens -es inevitable, soy sleeper-<em>_ if i'm james dean you're audrey hepburn [acoustic version] Si, porque si no esto hubiera terminado lemon o mínimo lime._

_¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Sus reviews serán como mi regalo de Navidad e_e ¡Así que no sean malos y déjenme un regalo!_

_I know that this is what I want, this is what I need_

_Alice les desea Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo nwn ~ :3 lleno de amor, besos y pan._

**_Atentamente:_**_Alice D.K.W_


End file.
